The Immortal One
by badboywest
Summary: avpX MA lemmon's narXkyu,naruXhinata,narutoXyugito chap four is up. first place of the typhoon fighting style. might do a redux later on after like chapter 50 or something lol well enjoy
1. chapter 1

The Immortal One (naruto X aliens VS predator [with dbz feel )

Chapter 1 Armageddon

"its been 65 days since the bombs feel and mortal man has been purged from the land. I know because I was there when it happened. I am soldier 547b or at lest I was at one point my dog-tags have been obliterated my clothes and armour destroyed life is nearly non-existent as far as I know I am the last man no last human on earth. Yet ever since the bombs fell I feel I have been changing. I am unsure what is happening to my body but I feel drowsy my eye lids are heavy but one thing puzzles me and my mind wont rest till I have found the answers questions like how did I live when I was in the blast radius of the nukes that rained like fire from the sky. o well I see a cave up ahead so I might rest for a while but I a musing wether I am truly immortal"

Its been 10,000 years since the soldier 547b has slept in the cave and man has rebuilt over the ash's of the old world kame has sent 9 buji to watch over the world to make sure history dues not repeat its self. It is the night of the nine tailed fox's attack on the village hidden in the leafs. All around ninja's are being cut down like bugs hitting a grill of a speeding truck. The cries of pain on the battle field can be herd for miles. Afew ninja's can be herd yelling "hult the beast, we must hold fast on the front lines till the fourth hokage arrives". No more then five minutes form the battle the forth Minato namakaze is with his wife kushina uzumaki with thire new born son naruto uzumaki."why minato why dues it have to be this way, there is got to be another way" sobs kushina "if there was I would do it in a heart beat, b but there isn't and how can I ask s some one else to sacrifice their child if I can not do it my self" minato replys almost brakeing down in tears him self "I wish u would let me do this minto" say the third as he walks thur the doorway

" I cant ask u to do that as I am hokage now you old monkey" replies minato, Saturobi just chuckles. A roar can be herd and all 3 in the room look stern faced and naruto just giggles like the innocent child he is. Minato takes his child from his mothers grip and turns to look at the old man with a sad look on his face and say's "old man please make sure he is seen as the hero he will be for holding back the demon, as the jailor not as the demon its self" "I will minato I will and I am shur ur wife will help to" replies the third. With this minato shunshins to the battle filed as fast as he can. The thired looks at kushina that is falling to sleep from the painkillers she was given during child birth and asks "will u be all right for a while I need to head out and make sure the evacuations are running smoothly and u will be transferred as soon as we can" kushina just nods her head and mumbles "I will be fine I just need to sleep for a bit" with this the third shunshins out of the room to the hokage monument bunkers. Just as he duse this a anbu enters the room and his eyes locks on to the sleeping kushina and pulls syringe with neurotoxin in it and inserts it in to her arm He to sneaks out and vists his master "is it done" the mysterious old man asks "yes it is she will die and it will look like she had a heart attack" the anbu responds "u have done root a good deed as we will have a living wepon that we can use very soon now be goon" the man tells his root anbu member "yes danzo sama" the root anbu shunshins out of the corridor and leaves danzo to muse "soon uzumaki u will be mine" with this danzo leaves to head to his quarters at the root base.

Minato is running as fast as he can and he finaly gets to the battel many of his men in arms have been killed. He looks around and see dead bodies every where with fire all over the place he looks down to his sleeping son and with tears in his eyes "please forgive my son for what I am about to do if it is any pence I will be punished in the in the death gods stomach" with that a lone tear from minato's eyes falls on naruto's cheek and naruto moves a hand to wipe it off in his sleep as a instant reaction. Minato bites his thumb and douse a few handsigns with one hand and slams it in the ground summoning gamabunta"**Brat what are u doing y have u summand me here**" "well this will be the last time we will se eachother as I am going to seal kyuubi in my son" at this revalation gamabunta looks at the kyuubi rampageing towards the village "KYUUBI" minato yells **" look more I can kill" **kyuubi yelled back "kyubbi u will be defeated here today" minato tells the rampageing fox "**ahhahahha" **bellowed kyuubi "**you think u can beat me human, the strongest demon….ahahah" **mocks the fox "yes I do fox u will be sealed into my son" replied minato "_shikia fuuin_" "**huh what did u say" **the fox replyeds _**" hmm what was that light and why cant I move" **_kyuubi wonders "so u finaly noticed, u see I told u I will seal u in to my son even if I have to sacrifice my self u wont do any more damage" with thies finaly words minto rips out kyuubis soul and seals into naruto his son in which he wakes up due to the pain of the sealing. All the remaining ninja that have savied the battle with the fox stat cheering thinking the forth is going to hop up and walk off but what they hear startles them "is that … crying I hear near hokage sama" one ninja ask to his friend "I think it is" the second ninja replies to the first ninja "lets check it out" says the first. as they walk over they see a mini fourth hokage being held tightly by the fourth the only difference being the 3 whisker like markings on the little baby's cheeks. Its at the this moment they notice the seal on the young child's stomach the second ninja out of the pair starts to pull a small dagger to stab the young boy when he suddenly stoped a inch from strikeing by the third hokage with him yelling at the offender "WHAT THE FUCK DO U THINK YOUR DOING" and slams the ninja in question on his ass the ninja in question looks at the third and manages to stutter out "b b but it it's the d demon just look at the markings" now the high level of KI (A/N killer intent) just tripled making the foolish ninja to pass out the old ninja looks the younge child and picks him up and shunshins to kushina to the hospital what he finds brings a tear to his old eyes. Docters all around her notice the third and tell him she did from a heart attack but the strange thing was she was perfectly fine when they left. With tears in his eyes he shunshins to the tower and orders a anbu officer dog to the tower. Dog arrives and see's the child in the mans arms and disgusted look appears on his face but due to the mask the aged third did not notice it. The third notices dog has arrived and says "dog can u please notify all remanning forces to pick up the dead and place them near the remberance stone so we can have a servus for the dead and please bring the fourths body to the hospital" "the hospital" repeats dog "yes the hospital it seams kushina also died and I know u where close to your sensei and u know even tho thay wished for thire marriage to be in secret they wanted to be berried together" the aged man continued " it will be done" with that dog body flickered out of the room the old man looks at the young child in his arms "naruto I am afraid your life will be harder then expected now and I truly am sorry that u will have to grow up a orphan but I will do all I can to help u in your life but now I have to organize a council meeting" the age hokage tells the sleeping child he walks over and places the small boy in to a cot and calls out to his secretary if she can send a message to the council members that they have to come to a meeting in two hours "yes third sama" the secretary replies with that done the third walks over to the desk and sits in the chair and pulls out sake bottle and mumbles "its going to be a long night"

Next time the council meeting

Hope u enjoyed this chapter and u might be wondering what's going on with solder 547b well u will need to keep reading to find out so pleases review and tell me what u think p.s this is my first fan fic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two the council

Solder 547b _"I have been woken by a falling star so I am heading over to investigate it seems to be a few days over the rig but it seems to be a bit strangely silent over at the crash site"_ **TWO DAYS LATER **_"I found the sight of the crash but what troubles me is the debris around the site is not rock or other mineral but metal and the object that fell looks like a craft of some sort but what ever was here is long gone but I can here some noise's like a strange clicking noise kinda like a chuckling of a child watching something amusing well what ever it is its giving me the creeps so I think I might get the fuck out of here"_ looks over to a tree branch and notice movement and a strange shimmering like a heat wave but forming a shape but before I could get a good look its gone with just some ruffling of some leafs _"strange"_ think to my self as I start heading back to the cave I was in no more then tow days ago before I say the falling chunk of metal _"hmm I been travelling for 4 hours now and I still feel like something is watching me like something is following me"_ then I hear it that clicking noise like a chuckling child again I turn around and I see it just a glimpse but I see it the strange humanoid looking thing standing at lest over 7ft _"I must be seeing things as that Shurly was not real was it ?"_ nether the less I pick up the pace to head back to the cave as soon as I can

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Naruto.)

The third is walking to the council room with a young child in his arms he opens up the door to find the noise suddenly dies down and a civilian counsel member speaks up asking" third sama may I ask why he have been called here" "yes I would like to know as well third sama" ask's (harshi) hyuga "we are here because of young naruto" the third indicates to the sleeping child as he sets him down on the table in front of the counsel members "why is this child of such importance that a meeting must be held with all members of the council" ask another civilian council member "well…this child…has the kyuubi sealed inside of him" responds the third the council all become eerie quite then one foolish ciclian stands up in anger yelling "why have u left the demon live, we must kill it in its moment of weakness before it can rise back to its power and finish us all off" now as this councle member finish's his rant with many other civilian and shinobi members and old war-hawk danzo voices his opinion "why don't we turn him in to kahona's weapon just think about it the power of the kyuubi in our hands" a few of the civilian members that wish for the demon to be dead thought that would be a great idea their arguments over wether he should be killed or turned in to a living weapon where brought to a abruptive stop when the third slammed his fist down on the table slightly stirring naruto while bring silence to the arguing council members "I cant believe u lot he is a child for fuck sake not weapon nor a demon but a new born child" yelled the third while putting enough KI in to his glare to give the civilian members a heart attack calming down a little the third continues "I will be taking the child to the orphanage where he will be put up for adoption" at this point shiba (aburame) spoke up "what happened to his perents and what is his name" the third looks to shiba with a sad look and says he has none he is all alone and his name is naruto uzumaki" _"hmm uzumaki was there someone in the village with that last name I might have to dig deeper o well to lazy to do it now anyways" _where the thoughts of the nara clan head. With that naruto is picked up and taken to the door by the third but he stops suddenly and turns to the council and says "as of now I am making a law that what has been spoken about naruto's burden is a SS class secret punishable by death and only naruto and the current hokage may discuss it in the privacy of the hokage office in the hopes he may lead a some what normal life" with that the third walks out side down to the orphanage and looks at naruto with a sad smile and a few tears running down his face saying "I am sorry naruto it's the best I can do if I try to push it I may be overruled out of the hokage seat and then I wont be able to help u at all and u might be put to death or worse made into a living weapon" as he walks to the front door of the building he meets the (reseponist)"hi how may I help u third sama" "yes I am here to admit young naruto uzumaki here" "are yes leave him with me and we will look after him" "thank you very much" "no problem hokage sama" "well I must be on my way" with that the third leaves saying to him self _"grow up well naruto and make your mother and father proud and when the time is right I will tell u of your parents"_

Its been 4 years since naruto was left to the hell hole know as the orphanage and naruto has just been kicked out after his birthday October the tenth night of the kyuubi and naruto is being chased by a bunch of villagers and shinobi yelling things like "get back here demon brat" and "today u will die and we will have rid u from our village" naruto never knew why the villagers hatted him nor why he has over 700 attempted assassinations. "Why, why are u doing this" yelled a distressed naruto "because u killed our families" was the reply of one of the anbu that was helping in the chase. Suddenly naruto trips while running around the corner in to an alleyway he stubbles over a rock that was thrown by one of the villagers and falls down. Naruto looks behind and sees them closing in and tries to stop but feels like someone was putting foot on his back. Naruto looks forward and see some of the mob cut him off and now has no escape and it's the anbu holding him down with one foot. "see i told you. you will die tonight" tells the scared defenceless little boy. With that the mob gathers around the said boy and start laughing as that pull out their weapons and start bulging and stabbing the now crying boy. Now a young girl with white/lavender eyes and bluish black hair sees the attack on the said boy and runs back in side to tell her tousan. "tousan tousan" are the criyes of the distreested girl "what is the matter daughter. What has gotten into u" "tousan their is a little boy. He is getting beaten up by a mob" "and u would know this how Hinata ? if I remember u where told not to leave the compound" "I saw it father. While looking thru the compound walls with my byakugan please save him please father" "show me please daughter". With that Hinata and harshi run to the ally where hinata say the young child. The sight of the ill fated boy would forever haunt the hyuga clan head. Naruto's clothes whir now completely red from bloodstains and a larger 3m pool of blood was forming and growing in size. Naruto's left arm was skinned completely leavening the exposed arm and bone to the open air naruto's neck was sliced open near the voice box still pouring out blood as gurgled breaths seem to make bubbles in the blood naruto's legs where bent and broken in un-naturals angles. Naruto's teeth where missing with a broken jaw and a large burse around his mouth and jaw indicate something large and heavy was used to do the said damage. Naruto head was split open and his neck was bent at a odd angle. Naruto had scares and burn marks that look like he was repeatedly burned and healed in the said area poorly b4 being burned again. Naruto's hands where crushed as where his feet and a large fist size hole was thru his chest that looks like it when thru his lungs. Naruto had multiple stab wounds in his admen. Harshi was shocked that the boy was still breathing and looked to hinata who was crying and asking "is he going to die" harshi was shocked to say the lest and told hinata "if we act now he might live" hinata looked down and cried harder "look at me" harshi told her as he lifted up her chin to show his gaze "I need u to head to the compound and stay their I am going to take this child to the hospital be proud u saw him because if you did not I am certain no one would of but he is not out of the woods yet so I need u to hurry" as he watch is daughter running back to the compound harshi carefully lifted naruto to make shur none of his horrific injuries would worsen. Once naruto was in his arms he rushed off to the hospital to find some one that could help the poor child. Once thur the doors the old lady at the front desk ask how may I help u "harshi clearly stated "I need someone to look over this child his injuries are horrific and lost a lot of blood and could die at any moment" the old lady looks at the child in question and sees its naruto "sorry cant help u" she said to the hyuga head with such scorn and anger in her voice just as harshi was about to open his mouth to ask y the hell not. A wise old voice called out "and why would that be" both adults turn to see the third walking in towards them with a look of extreme anger on his old face "YOU will help this child or YOU will not have a job much longer do I make my self clear" the old lady could just nod quiet dumbly and hit the emergency ER button to get some doctors to the front desk asap. The third walkd over and say's "thank you for bring him her harshi san I saw u rushing here thru that crystal ball of mine and headed over here my self to see if he will be all right" "no need hokage sama I am just glad my daughter saw him introble while she was practicing her byakugan" "in deed so how is she copeing to the sight of the young boy" "my daughter has taken it quite hard to tell u the truth even I did when I first say the boy at the seen with so many wounds". Just then a team of medics come rushing in and cart the boy off to the ER "well hokage sama I think all we can do is now wait" "indeed harshi san indeed"

7 hour time skip

"May I ask the condition doctor san" "of corse hokage sama. His condition is still critical and is in a coma and I do not know for how long might be a day might be a year we just don't know. He has suffered wounds that should of killed some one out right we fixed his chest and lung and tried all we cud we the neck and throat but his voice box is damaged and may not be able to talk at all. His skin on his arm has gown back I do not know how or y but it did. And his hands and feet that where crushed are fixed up same are his legs. We held all the scars from the burns we could same as for the other scar wounds. His stab wounds are held and we reset his jaw and teeth that weren't knocked out and like what happened to his skin the missing teeth grew back as well. But right now the main reason we can think of why he is in a coma is from all the pain his brain just shut down. I am sorry but that is all we could do all we can hope is he wakes up." "thank u very much for your help" with that the doctor leaves the room with four occupants 2 thinking adults one child in a coma and the other sleeping in a chair beside his bed in quite beside the respirator and hart monitor and other machines and drips plugged in to the young boy.

After a eerie long silence harshi spoke up "do u think he will wake up" "yes I do harshi and I hope so to as I would like the names so I can punish the people responsible" "as do I"

five months have passed by and naruto is still in the hospital still in a coma and hinata, harshi and satorobi (third) still visit hoping that just maybe naruto will wake up.hinta is asleep in the chair beside's naruto's bed as satorobi and harshi sat and discussed the kumo peace treaty that there ambassadors is bringing in two days time "satorobi do u think it is wise to let kumo in" "well its better then having a war with kumo like the leaf /stone war and considering we are not at full power yet because of the kyuubi incident four years ago it would be best not to start a war" "well I still don't trust them" nether do I. so I will have anbu watching them while they are staying to make shur their reason to be here is not a false one" "wise hokage sama very wise" "well I think its best we head off visting hours are nearly over" "true true well hopefully naruto will wake up soon" "so do I harshi so do I"

Naruto's mind scape (A/N still in a coma) (A/N summing up the 5 months)

"_is he going to live tousan" "yes hinata but he is not out of the woods yet"_ "where are this voices coming from?" _"hinata I need u to head to the compound while I take this child to the hospital" _"compound ? I don't know anyone by name of hinata do i? and what's this about a compound. And where the hell am I ?" **"you are in a coma kit"** "I must be hearing things for a second I thought I heard a loud voice calling me kit?" **"you did kit. Its from me" **"me who is me" _"tousan is he going to be all right" "yes hinata he will be ok for now but his wounds where horrendous and he is stuck in a coma" crying can be heard form the little girl "hinata don't cry he will be ok u will see" _"so I am in a coma well that sucks" **"kit u should not use such language" **"hey don't tell me what to do and u never told me who u are" **"u will find out in due time but I think your mate is saddened that your in such a condition"** "mate?" **"it means your lover life long partner ect" **"um yer I don't know her so how can she be"** "simple but I will let u figure out the ways of a woman's heart" **" your not a guy are u?" **"what made u think I was a guy" said the voice a little offended **"well big deep booming voice that males normally have" _**'Great the kit is sexist just what I need'**_** "look kit don't make me hurt you because you offend me by being sexist ok"** "sooooory dint know u where a chick" **"vixen actually" **"vixen u mean like in terms of a fox?" _**"crap kits smarter then he lets on"**_ "um u still there?" **"sorry kit kinda dazed out of there for a second yes like in the terms of a fox" **_"hokage sama its been four months and he still hasn't woken up yet" "your right harshi but like I said before all we can do is wait" _"grate four months but y dues it not feel like it" **"because kit we are in your mind" **_**"so much for him being smart"**_ "fair enough but why is it all I can see is darkness? It kinda gets boring u know" **"because I am blocking your sight of your mind scape"** "ok then I need some sleep" **"kit your mind should be nearly rebooted soon a.k.a u will wake up soon and u might feel bit different and I might talk to u every now and then" "**its fine with me"

night of the hyuga kidnapping naruto's awakening

A branch member runs to harshi's room yelling out "sir, sir hinata has gone missing" "what do u mean gone missing" harshi says with a bit of fear in his voice "we must go and find my daughter round up as man people u can we must find her" with that harshi got up and dressed in haste and rushed to see the hokage

'are that was to easy. Posing as a peaceful ambassador form cloud was the perfect way to get a hold of the byakugan' "help me please help me" cried out hinata as they were passing the hospital "shut up girl or I will cut out your tongue" hinata just cried at that moment naruto wakes up from hearing a girl cry out help me. And realises it's the same girl he was hearing in his coma then he hears the threat aimed towards the said girl. Naruto was pissed he did not know what was going on but jumped out of bed and saw a pair of pants he quickly put them on and leapt out the window but at the same time he was wondering 'how could I hear her voice' **"because I enhanced your senses so this shod not happen again" **'but how dues my body know what to do and what's this red mist forming around my body' where the thoughts of the said boy as he was bounding to the muffled cry's of the girl that stayed by his side in the coma **I am giving u some of my power to help save your mate" **"for the last time she isn't my mate but maybe she can be my friend" naruto seemingly yelled out in frustration and all the people that hear the voice looked up and just saw a red blur fly across the rooftops in a blink of an eye.

Harshi ran to the hokage tower and barged in and yelled "I need your help my daughter has gone missing can you use your crystal ball to help find her please I beg of you" satorobi looked at harshi and noticed he must be in sever distress as he did not even know or probably not cared he had his cloths back to front "I will see if I can find her harshi" with that satorobi went and grabbed the ball and looked thru it and saw hinata and the kumo ambassador in a clearing but was shocked when a red blur appeared in front of them they both look at the figure coved in red chakra and both had one thought in their mind 'is that' "naruto" the both said out aloud

Two minuets earlier

"hmm you know they never said she had to be in perfect condition I think I might have some fun with u" the kumo ninja said

"Please don't please anything but that" cried a sacred and distressed hinata

"o but when you get thire your eyes will be removed and you will be locked up till your of age and raped continually and used as breeding stock so it wont matter if I get first dibbs now" the kumo ninja said as he started to loosening his pants as he continued to move forward

"nooo please noo leat me go please" hinata cried

"no I don't think I will I am going to have my fun with u over and over again all the way till we arrive at kumo" the ninja said

Just at the edge of the clearing naruto heard what the ninja said and asked his voice inside his head what was going on 'what's he on about I know its bad but can u explain it quickly'** "well its like this" **after a brief birds and the bees talk with the vixin inside his head and now fully understood what the said ninja was going to do it pissed naruto off to no end and ran in to the clearing surrounded by chakra with 2 blood red chakra tails to appear in-between the kumo nin and hinata. Looking on the nin with such hate and killer intent in his gaze the nin fulterd "you touch her or even take one step forward back or to the side or anywhere for that matter and I will skin you alive and feed you to your family members" the foolish ninja looked on even tho he could feel the bloodlust and killer intent the boy was putting out he said to the kyuubi fied pissed off naruto "you think u can harm me u little brat I will kill u where u stand but not before I make u watch as I fuck the shit out of that girl your protecting and as u realize it was all for nort I will then kill u if I am feeling merciful" now this just pissed naruto off and made him grow a third tail and looked calmly at the nin and with a eerie calm voice he spoke with pure bloodlust "u will wish u never opened your mouth as I am now going to kill u very slowly and watch the life drain from your eyes " the kumo nin what now shiting him self from the heavy feeling of dread that is coming for him he new death was coming he say it in the red silted eyes he only had one thought in his mind 'is he a demon'

hey guys chaptor tow is finaly out ahah my have spelt some names wrong if so just send me a review with the correct names and I will edit them since I have no proof reader I got to do it all my self so thire may be some mistakes so stay tuned fore the next chaptor

Hunt is on, naruto's vengeance


	3. Chapter 3

**The hunt / naruto's vengeance **

**Soldier 547b **"I got to make it just over that hill" as soldier 547b makes it over the hill he sees there was a fire inside the cave and around it and every thing is gone, burnt to ash's "dam with this thing I feel is following me I need to movie it. If I remember right there should be a small town not to far from here dam"

"dam it its getting dark and I am still six hours from my destanion. Well better keep moving just need to go slower. Looks at the full moon. Well at lest I will have light"

A wolf howl's in the distance "crap just what I need well at lest I can see the small town" a small light from a lamp can be seen in the distance of "well it seems they have some power might be more survivors well I might rest near the nearest tree"

547b lent down against the tree and starts reminiscing on his childhood

_Flash back (547b is Brian) _

"_Brian oi sleepy head u got to wake up" "mhp" "Brian I will get dad" 'john please fuck off I am trying to sleep u really are a annoying little brother" Brian said with a sleepy voice _

"_ooo I am telling and ur going to be in trouble" john said in a mocking cheery tone_

"_I said fuck off" and a pillow is thrown hits john square in the face_

"_Mum Brian throwing things at me" yells john_

_A woman in her late 30's walks in the room and sees the two boys Brian with his brown hair and brown eyes that looked so dark u would mistake them for black in u punch up with his younger sibling with his black hair with bluish purple eye. Their mother sighs as he goes over and separates the two bickering children "will you two ever quit your bickering" the said boys look at her with cheeky grins and yell "NOPE" as they broke free of their mother's grip and are all ready rolling around on the floor in a mix of punches kicks knees and elbow strikes. Their mother just looks at the two and just sighs before leaving the room mumbling "I give up" as he leaves the room._

'Are the good old days how I miss being naive then shame me and john never got over our fighting I really miss him ever since that car crash that took by little bro and mother from me'

Just then Brian felt something drip on his arm he takes a look at it and notice's its blood he looks up and all he culd do was give a manly scream "ARRRRRRRRRR what the fuck who wulde skin aman and hang him up side down"

**(A/N he can tell it's a male due to the anatomy ie it has no breast and has a penis yer laugh it up u immature people if u lafe or think immature th****oughts because I am trying to use medical names for body parts then plz don't read anything above G rating lol**)

"man this is fucked up I hope who ever did it is gone well I better get moveing"

(predator's the thing that's been following him pov)

The Pred was watching its prey as it went to sleep but noticed its sleeping under one of the other oomans **(A/N slang for humans in preds language) **it recently skinned not to long ago 'hmm this could be amusing" was its thoughts and makes a low growl just enough to wake him with out making him panic well not till he saw the blood dripping on his arm

The pred watched as the ooman walks to the town ahead. And one thing went thru the hunters mind as he was watching his prey walk 'soon, soon we will see how well u handle your self little ooman'

**(well not shur how man ppl know thies facts so I will name a few b4 I get to the naruto part of this story and yes the two will come together but that's for me too know and u well u will have to keep reading to find out.**

**1 a pred is well wach the movies predator 1 and 2 and the avp movies ezy way to learn what thay look like and all that but thay stand over 7ft all mucle no fat can run up to 80kph jump over 6 times its own hight can fall from 12 times own hight. Large wirey dredlock style hair and black claws for its fingernails and toe nails. And you all learned 547B's name and a bit about his past more will be reviled soon well on with the story)**

**naruto**

to say naruto is pissed with this kumo nin would be a major underestimate naruto wanted to rip off his member and shove it up his ass while ripping out his beating hart with veins still attached and make him chew on it then strangle him with the veins. With eyes seeing red naruto walks carmly forward to the kumo nin. the would-be child rapist throws some kunai and shurkin only to be swatted away by the 3 chakra tails. "you are a monster. A demon. just like that nibi girl. Stay a way from me" naruto just wachts in amusement as the nin backs away and just as the nin is about to jump to a tree branch he falls to the ground to sees a chakra tail holding his leg. He see naruto looking quite evilly at him with eyes that are like a void of destruction and dispar "s-stay away from me" naruto and cock's his head to the side and ask's "why" before the ninja can answer his leg that was being held by the blood red tail is pulled off from the knee cap and laughs as the ninja screams in agony "hurts don't it. But its still not enough for what u planed to do to her" naruto taunts as he points to the said girl as she is crying near the tree she was left at. Suddenly naruto's to other chakra tails wrap around the one legged nin and lifts him in the air to wards naruto. As the nin is being pulled he tries to kick the child in the head but the third tail stops the strike inches before it connects naruto raise's an eye at this sudden movement from his prey. "you know. You really mustn't want your legs" and as this is send the tail wraps tightly around his thigh and the thigh bones could be heard snapping before a sickening pop could be herd indicating the limb was just removed. "you know we don't want u to die of blood loss it would be a shame if we could not have our fun with you before anbu comes on scene" mocked the blond haired four year old. As he used his free tail to cauterize his horrific leg wounds. Causing more pain for the now crippled ninja. Naruto looks at the nin and turns around ad walks to the trees where he uses his free tail to brake off a nice thick branch. The immobilized nin looked on in horror as the boy in front of him now walks back to him caring a easily 30in wide 4foot long branch in his small tiny hands like it was a twig from the ground. Naruto looks at the nin and smirks before swing the mini stump at the nins ribcage breaking a few bones and causing him to cough up blood. "hmm how many can y take before u cry out in pain" the little boy said with a sadistic hint of joy "fuck you…you little cock sucking brat" the kumo nin said as he spat on naruto's face witch resulted getting the branch again but this time hitting his head breaking his jaw.

Harshi and the third watched on in horror and gratitude that the blond was there. Horror for what power the said boy was producing and using to beat the immobilized nin like a piñata and gratitude for the safety of hinata hyuga for she was not raped or out to far from the village "get me the anbu NOW" shouted the third to his assistant then replied with a "HAI" and body flickered to the anbu HQ to get some for the hokage. as five anbu come in to the office they asked why they where summoned. "look here" the third directed to his crystal ball "hinata hyuga was kidnapped. You are to retrieve her and naruto uzumaki unharmed" four of the anbu went to the location but dog stayed behind "yes dog san" the third replies "what do u mean was kidnapet ? u mean she is safe at the moment" dog asks "yes look here in the ball you will see why" as dog san looks in the ball he sees a three tailed naruto throwing a limbless kumo nin around like a rag doll. And dog san was getting scared now "you shur its safe. And that he is not taken over by the demon?" "yes I am dog san" harshi says for the third witch he just nods. With this dog san goes to join with the other four members of the anbu squad.

Naruto was now getting board the nin had not yet cryed out not once even when he broke and ripped off his arms or thrown him in to trees. Not even completely obliterating his man hood with a 3 tonne bolder he sharpened with his claws. He even rammed his hand in too the nin's gut and he was getting pissed. He wanted to see him cry to see him beg for death for what he was going to do to the girl. He broke the ninja's nose ripped out his left eye and made him eat it but still nothing. So he tried ripping his hair off and scalping him (like the American Indians did but with his claws). As he looked in to the ninja visible eye and empty eye socket he saw tears forming. Naruto smirked 'now we are getting some where' he thought to him self. "stop what your doing there demon" one anbu said as he rain towards naruto drawing a sword "why should I he was going to try and rap that girl over there" he said as he got in to a fighting stance but not before kicking the kumo ninja away into a tree where he broke two as he flew thru them before stoping with a sickening crunch knocking him out cold. "you are going to regret back talking me demon" the foolish anbu said as he rushed naruto. Naruto just moved to the side and razed a elbow and smashed it in to the anbu's thigh causing a crunching sound as the anbu screamed in pain with this naruto use's his three tails to bend the anbu backwards one holding his arms another his legs and the finale in the back as a point of contact to bend over. The anbu screamed in pain before fulling unconscious with a sickening crunch naruto folded the anbu in half and then pulling to rip him in two "hmm was that all he had shame any one else want to piss me off" naruto looked to the 3 shocked anbu before one foolish one charged saying he was going to kill the demon for killing his friend the other two tried to stop him but naruto got to him first. Naruto use's two tails to impale in to the anbu's thighs and strait in to the ground "you know I think I remember u from somewhere. Arr yes u where one of the ones to put me into a coma let me return the favour tenfold" naruto said with a glint in his eyes as his third tail wraps around his arms and chest constricting slowly naruto walks over and picks up the branch he was using smack the kumo nin around and slams it into the anbu's head and in a explosion of gore from the force the head explodes. The 2 anbu where getting scared for their lives if he remembers that they helped they could be in for trouble but where shocked when naruto ripped apart the headless anbu with his tails then walks over to hinata and picks her up gently and turns to the 2 anbu and say's "if u wish to live a little longer take the kumo nin to hokage and maybe I will let it slide that u helped the other 2 with putting me in a coma" and with that naruto is gone in a red blur to the hospital. just as naruto vanishes dog arrives and looks at the 2 dead anbu bodies if u could call them body anymore and walks over to one of the stunned anbu and ask "oi you two what the fuck happened hear" the to anbu look at each other before saying together "he knows" "knows what" dog said "that we helped in putting him in that coma that y the other 2 are dead" dog look sacred as he looks behind him at the bodies and ask's how can a four year old do that much to anbu and was sweeting bullets "t-then why are you two alive then" they looked at each other one saying "to take the kumo nin to hokage sama" dog looks to the other and asks "and the girl" the other anbu of the pair said with sadness "the demon took her but I don't know where" 'fuck' was all dog could think.

The third and harshi looked on in grimace and the 2 foolish anbu tried to attack naruto and got ripped apart or torn in half. They did not know what the curse was but they came up with two reasons 1 they really pissed him off at the wrong time or two they where involved in putting naruto in the coma o how they did not know they hit the nail on the head not once but twice.

"so hokage sama where do you think naruto took hinata"

"my guess the hospital but we might want to get over there now or we will have to clean up more bodies if they try to interfere with hinata getting treatment"

"but she should be able to get it with out to much trouble"

"arr but naruto u know how they are with him and the way he is now he might just kill anyone that piss's him off"

"good point lets head there now"

Naruto just arrived at the hopatial and got hinata the treatment but they would not let him in to see her let alone the room number to make shur he is ok. "get out of hear demon" one nurse yelled at naruto and tried to throw a pot plant at him. It never hit as one of his 3 tails cught the item in mid air and crushed and incinerated it. Then naruto's tails wrapped around the her arms and waist "you will tell me where hinata is or I WILL MAKE U" naruto yelled with such hate for a four year old it was not normal just then a voice spoke up "naruto could u please put her down and nurse if u don't tell him what he wants to know YOU WILL BE FIRED" the third half spoke half yelled naruto complied with the third and said "thanks old man" and looked at the nurse she said "room 304" with that naruto dashed off to find her room to see if she was ok. The third just shook his head as he whent to the said room with harshi at his heels. Once he was at the door he slowly opend it and saw a sleeping hinata and mumbled "at lest she is safe" and passed out the harshi saw and heard the exchange and caught naruto before he fell to the ground and said "thanks to you naruto" and put him in a spare chair as the third and harshi started to have a talk on the night events.

"Hate to be on his bad side after viewing what we saw wundt u say hokage sama" harshi stated

"well its safe to assume if u hurt hinata you will be on his bad side very fast. so I would hate to see what would happen to anyone that hurts your daughter" the hokage replyed

Harshi laughed then said "well it would seem so" then looks out to the windo before starting up again "what about the kumo ninja what should we do"

"to tell u the truth I don't have a clue maybe send him to ibaki"

Harshi just sweat dropped "I think naruto did more then ibaki could do in a year in the space of sixty minuets" harshi deadpanned

"true true but we will be having a talk to their kage soon well will get something out of this"

Both look at the sleeping pair and sighed it was a long night and it was going to be a long day as well.

Well guys third chapter is up read and review o next chapter is going to be

A bit longer and probably wont have any fight or anything in it but bear with me am still building it all up for the graduation and wave arc :P but u will all have to wait to see where this is going and if u haven't figured it out yet yuigto nii might come to konoha well till next time


	4. Chapter 4

/ \

A.N sorry but brains bit wont be here for a bit thanks for reading.

\ /

Naruto woke up feeling damp on his back and legs. "what the fuck! Why am I in a sewer" he said to no one inperticiler.

"**KIT! Don't use such language. It's improper around a lady and where did u pick it up anyway"** the kyuubi said

Naruto suddenly jerks up and looks behind his self and sees a large gate and a pit of paper in between holding it closed but what puzzles him the most is that he is steering at a beautiful woman. the best darn looking one he has seen so far in his life. Standing at 5.4" with long red hair just past her shoulder blades and a red dress that looks like it is made of a very light silk. Red parade high heels. And a nice size bust most likely in the D range but it was hard for him to tell because the dress did not show much cleavage. But the strange thing was this woman had nine fluffy fox tails behind her that where blood red same colour as her hair and blood red fox ears on her head. Her lovely red eyes had cat like slitted pupils and larger then normal canines that u could just see resting on the tip of her bottom lips. Her hands seem to have claw like nails but had a feminine feel to them. Naruto finally stops steering at the woman and ask "who are u and where are we?"

"**aww naruto **_**kun**_** I cant believe u would forget me so soon after we did talk for 6 months and did give u the power to help kick that perverted rapist's arse nice job on that too by the way doubt if he lives he will be able to do anything but mutter incoherent words" the kyuubi laughs at this before continuing on "well to answer in order I am kyuubi the kyuubi no kitsune and we are in your mind at the moment as u over used my power for your small body to handle and you will be out cold for one month as I now have to fix the damage and alter your body to adapt too the mess u made of it"**

Naruto lets all the info sink in before he yells "YOUR FEMALE" the kyuubi gave him a death glare that would make him piss him self if he had fluids in him "sorry just kinda thought the kyuubi would be a male" **"figures you men are always sexist anything powerful has to be male. I hope u don't think kami is male or she would kick your ass" **"ok I said sorry. But what are the changes u are making to me" **"due to the amount of chakra of mine you used your body started to deteriorate so to counteract this so you would not be a pile of mush by the end of the day I had to change your body into that of a demon or half demon" **"figures I due something like that trying to help someone. So what will the changes look like?" **"What? no screaming about how u don't want to be a demon or half demon or anything?" **"well considering over 98 of the village think of me as a demon anyway what's the point" kyuubi looks saddened by thins and thinks to her self _**"what have they done to him to brake him like this. O yer everything"**_ She thought sarcastically **"well u might get foxtails and ears your whisker marks might grow a bit lager same with your canines and nails but not shur if your eyes will be the same most likely not tho. You will have better sense's so don't go in to really bright, noisy or smelly area's till your used to them or might pass out due to sense's overload. But any changes u should be able to hid with a henge or genjutsu" **kyuubi says with a smirk

Naruto excepts the answer he is given and says "meh at lest now I will look the part most likely" as naruto looks to the ground for a second and his mask of happiness gets put back on. The kyuubi notices the change in his demeanour and is sadden the he cant even express his feeling _**"and humans call us demons, demons. At lest we don't do this to our youth" kyuubi says to her self in a silent whisper**_

Naruto just remembers something that he should of remembered when he woke up and had kyuubi tell her who she was and ask kyuubi "hey kyuubi chan aren't u meant to be dead by the fourth hokage or something?" kyuubi was broken out of her stooper by two things one he called her kyuubi chan and two he asked a question she never wanted to answer so soon **"well naruto he could not kill me so he sealed me and the reason why I attacked to don't want to tell you at this time but maybe someday I will as we will be stuck together for a long time I believe due to the seal" **naruto looked downcast again and this time his mask cracked and with a slight tear rolling down his cheek he mumbles "so you're the reason I am attacked all the time well at least I know now but y did they keep it from me" kyuu sees his mask crack and the single tear roll down his cheek and decides to reach out to his emotions **"for what its worth kit I am truly sorry for the pain I have revived because of me I truly am" **naruto looks up and speaks in a sadden voice "its not truly your fault shur if u haven't attacked I would not be in position but if the sealing did not happen I wouldn't be here or if the villager saw me as the jailer not the prisoner I would not be here ether but I know this if it wasn't for you being sealed in me the girl I saved could of had a fate worse then death" **"true. Um can you do me a favour and change the seals look al u should have to do is think what u want to change into and it should happen" **"shur no problem" and naruto looks like he went in to deep thought then the seals out look changes from a sewer to a large penthouse with a bed in one corner chars side table and bookshelf in another kitchen on in a third corner lounge in the fourth and final corner and a wooden dojo floor in the centre "how is that" **"very nice thank you"** "no problem but now I am heading for a lie down on the lounge u can have the bed see u when I wake up" with that naruto walks over to the lounge and passed out on it as kyuu walked over to the bed thinking to her self _**"well at least he is a polite four year old but strange how he acts I doubt he will ever have a child hood but I hope he will let me in his life as a friend. I would hate it if he goes emo and I am not going to be sealed in a emo hell no on that"**_ with that kyuubi fall's asleep on the bed looking over at where the sleeping naruto is lying down passed out from mental and physical exhaustion

Satorobi was at his desk in his office battling his mortal enemy (paper work manly form the hyuga kidnapping attempt) when a medic nin barge in saying something was up with the dem...naruto uzumaki and he might want to take a look. Satorobi looked up from his nightly duties and took a puff from his pipe and asked "what seems to be the problem with naruto san" "well I don't know how to explain it but it wuld be easier the explaining that's for shur" the third took a nother drag on his pipe and thought 'might as well have a look at lest I wont be doing paper work' "ok medic san take me to naruto san"

……………………………………………………………………………………………… as the third was nearing the hospital he could a ear piercing scream of pain "is that naruto" the medic just nodded as they picked up the pace. As the third approached room 304 he could feel extremely heavy charka with bloodlust and the sounds of the young child's painful screams wanted to make his head explode. when he opened the door he say the said child on the bed hinata was sleeping in and med nins surrounding the child that was covered in red chakra trying to numb the pain and hinata and harshi over in the far corner he walks over to the distressed girl crying in her fathers arms and asks harshi " what happened to naruto why is he in such pain?" harshi looks at the ageing hokage and says "no clue about five minuets after u left hinata woke up and noticed a few tears from naruto as he was sitting in the chair then next thing we know is _that_ chakra surrounding the child and him screaming bloody murder, then the med nins came saw _that _chakra and where about to try and kill him well a few anyway I stopped them before they could and told them to help the child then u showed up not long after that" "how long have they been at it" asks satorobi "about ten fifteen minutes at most" replies harshi. A med nin looked down at the child and culd see three protrusions forming at the base of the tail bone as well two on top of the child's head "hokage sama u might want too have a look at this" yelled the med nin. as the hokage walked over form the corner of the room to the bed the child was lying unconscious but screaming in pain from his bones breaking and reforming lengthening and hardening in thickness and density then he saw something strange what looked like two ears starting to form on the child's head as well as a swelling around the tailbone near the child's pants. As the swelling pants continue to rise a med nin cuts a hole where the swelling is occurring and the start of three tails starting to grow can be seen. As satorobi looks closer at the boy lying in pain he notice's his hair getting a bit thicker and finger nails sharpening and presumably hardening and his canines lengthening "ok this culd prove to be a problem" through the third as he watched for another forty-five minuets as all the changes completed. While naruto's screams of pain have stoped he still lay unconscious but his looks have changed slightly in some case's and majorly in others. Now the four year old grew to 4.2" 6 inches taller then he was his muscles and bones reformed and all the baby fat ha child his age shuld have gone replaced by toned muscles. Six pack toned arm muscles pecks obliques calves thighs back and shoulder muscles all toned and reformed yet not overly large that it did not suit his body construct. He had two yellowy golden fur covered fox ears on his head and three furry yellowy golden fox tails with red tips. His cheek markings have thickened a fraction more and his canines have grown his fingernails now resemble claws. In all in terms naruto would look cute if not for the fact of his scars riddled over his body and muscles that would put most men to shame. As the third sums up how he is going to explane the new changes to the counsel hinata runs over to check if naruto is all right in seeing he is no longer in pain hinata can not resist her urges to play with naruto's new fluffy tails and ears as harshi notices his daughter's actions he looks apon the child sleeping in the bed in a blissful dreamless slumber (only if he new) he and satorobi could plainly see a smile starting to form on the young blonde's face for what reason they weren't shur but they new it had something to do with the attention hinata was giving his tails and ears. If some one where to walk by they most likely find the interactions between the two cute. Harshi looks to satorobi and says "thinking what I am thinking" the older of the two adults just nods back at harshi as he watches him pull out a camera and taking a few photos of his daughter and naruto for blackmail material like any good parent would do. "come one hinata time to go home its late and your mother will be worried sick" harshi states "aww cant we stay with naruto kun please" hinata pouts back at her father "no we must get going besides I know all you want to do is play with naruto's tails some more" harshi deadpans "no I am not going" hinata says with a well placed four year old humph "fine I guess I will show your mother these photos of you too when we get back" harshi says with a grin "you wouldn't" hinata said with a slight blush and panic in her voice "ooo I would in fact I am heading there now to show her" harshi states as he walks out side the door leavening hinata to follow complaining about him being mean. As satorobi watched the exchange he could not help and hope harshi would send a few copies to him to help blackmail naruto if need be with that the third walks over to the char and sits down falling in to a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Naruto woke up and noticed the sun starting to rise out in the window but he was not shur where he was and sat up in the bed he was in and figured he was in the hospital and his body was hurting to the point he wanted to cry out for pain killers and mumbles to him self "dam stupid ass fucken dumb fox dint even tell me this was going to be excruciatingly painful" naruto realized something and starts talking to the fox 'um kyuubi y do I know words large words might I add that I never new before?' **'no clue maybe u inherited some of my knowledge from the fusion just be glad u dint get a few thousand years of furry porn stuck in your young mind' **'don't even joke about that hey wait a minute' naruto looks in his newly acquired memories and finds he did have a few thousand years of furry porn stuck in his head 'grate kyuu chan thanks to your porn addiction I have furry porn stuck in my head but maybe all this sexual knowledge might come in handy someday if it DOSE NOT FUCK UP MY HEAD' **'sorry um but look on the bright side at lest u have more knolage then any one else for your age sexual or not' **'yer but what good of it is if I see something that may be perverted and these memories flood my innocent little mind and I die from blood lose thru the nose' **'aww come on naru **_**kun**_** afraid of some pervy thoughts are we. And don't try to fool any one we all no your not completely innocent your a prankster or well was one in the cesspool you called a orphanage' **'all right you got me there but well will talk more on this now because half the shit in the memories is disturbing and confusing' **'language kit and ok we will have **_**the talk**_** about what u have stuck in your brain now hope something useful found its way in your skull because even if you will live a abnormally long life I doubt we will get anything useful in it because your so dam dense' **'hmump what ever talk soon' with his conversation over and new disturbing things stuck in the young child's mind he takes a look at his new appendages and looks "could be worse". Naruto then hears foot steeps remembering his senses have been improved again for a second time now on a higher level the before he can tell some one was coming well three people to be exact and that 1 was a child by the quickness and lightness of the footsteps. Who ever was this child they where excited to see who ever they where visiting. As the sounds of the 3 pairs of feet neared the door they stoped thinking why they didn't continue he watches the door closely and as it opens naruto see…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hurry tou san hurry kaa san he might be awake" where the words from one hinata hyuga "hold on hinata if he is a wake he is a wake if not he is not but one thing is certain he will be there so don't rush" harshi tells his durghter "and well me and ur father both know the reason why you want to get there so soon" hinate hyuga adds "tou san why did u have to show kaa san the photos" hinata wines "well you two did look cute" hinate tells her daughter "ok we are on the third floor lets see now.. arrr naruto's rooms just up ahead" harshi states. As they stop at the door of room 304 hinata runs to the handle and slides it open and is greeted too the sight of naruto that is awake sighting up on his bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'why do I get the feeling I am going to be jumped' naruto thinks just as he hears a girlish squeal and hinata and hinate rush over and start looking at the young blond. Both hinata hinate hug and torment the young blond by screaming kawaii (cute) and robing the new fox ears and three fox tails. As harshi just sweet drops at this sight and only one word comes to mind 'fangirls' at this he shudders and prays to kami. Little did he know kami was sitting in her chair watching the young fox boy laughing her ass off at naruto's antics and his attacks form the females he meets. Once the mother and daughter stop with the fangirlish antics harshi walks up to the boy and bows his head while saying "thank you for looking out for my daughter. Is there any thing I can do to repay you" at this naruto sits up and looks the main in the eyes before giving a foxy grin stating "nope I was just doing what I felt was right so, no need to say thank you or anything to repay this don't even think of it of being in debit with me and if it happened again I would do the same thing and help those who are in need" deep down naruto was jumping for joy as some one had acknowledged him for him and not giving him cold glares but praised. Harshi how ever was stunned that a four year old talked with so much wisdom that no one his age should ever have. He talked with wisdom of a old man that has seen pain in the world and new better but then he remembers what the village even some of his own clan members have done to him in his life. Naruto sees the change in the mans demeanour and since of having a few eons of new knowledge from kyuubi he can see the pity in his the mans eyes and bluntly states "if you wish to give me pity don't bother" harshi looked floored that a four year old could read his feelings so well but before he could say something naruto continued "I know why I am hated and I intend to earn the respect of people I don't need your pity or any one else's for that matter I will show them I am me and me alone" as naruto says the last bit he gives his foxy grin as harshi and hinate looked floored at the young blond for a few reasons one he just said he new the kyuubi was sealed in him. Two he told them he dint not want pity but respect that he will earn and three he kept his go lucky attitude even after what happened to him. Hinata just looked confused but did not say anything as she noticed one of naruto's tails swinging too and fro in front of her face eyeing it off. Harshi and hinate both look at thire daughter that was quite for some time now and see why both sweet dropped when they saw her eyeing off one of naruto's tails that was dangling in front of her too an fro. "Well naruto we shall leave you to rest up" and takes his daughter out hot the room before hinata could once again play with naruto's tails in a fangirlish manor hinata just pouted and asked naruto he would be her friend. Naruto looks at the said girl stunned just as much as her parents before he opened his mouth to say "shur why not it might be fun". When hinata heard the reply he swealed in joy (u know like how girls sweal when they see something cute or they like" and skipped out of the room leavening her father and mother bot gaping till a fly flew in to harshi mouth and he started gagging hinate broke out of her stoper and sweet dropped be for taking her husband back home with their daughter. As the three leave naruto's room naruto wonders to his self if any new flavours or ramen has been made before he falls to sleep thinking about what needs to be done next.

As harshi is walking back to the hyuga manor he suddenly remembers what naruto said about him knowing of the kyuubi and looks to his wife hinate "hunny I have to go see the hokage for a second I will be home soon" hinate looks hat her husband and nods having a sneaking suspicion it was something to do with what naruto told them not to long ago and watch's harshi head off to the tower "what was that bout kaa san?" hinata asks her mother "nothing dear nothing now lets hurry up or I might show your uncle the cute pick of you and naruto kun" hinata looks at her mother and starts crying out meanie and storms off with a abashed look on her face towards her mother that was laughing.

Harshi arrives at the hokage tower and see the third just waling out side and bout to head off and see naruto. "hokage sama may I have a word with u in privet please" harshi yells from a short distance away the hokage looks over to the voice and sees harshi. He waits till harshi is standing in front of him before asking "what is it harshi I am about to see naruto" harshi just kept a stern look while saying "it concerns the young uzumaki, may we…talk in your office" the hokage just nods before setting off to his privet office.

As both settle down in their seats "so what is this concerning naruto harshi?" satorobi asks the hyuga head "well first he knows of the kyuubi"harsih replyed. After five minutes of explaining the conversion he and the young uzumaki had and every thing else that happened the aged man takes out his pipe lights it and takes a long drag and thinks for a bit before asking "do u think kyuubi is controlling naruto in any way" "no I do not" harshi replies "I see …….. so what is it you wish to talk about I am very certain you came for a reason? " harshi just looks at the third before explaining "well I would like to help give him the protection of the hyuga when the council finds out about his apparent physical changes it is the least I can do since he did save my daughter" "I see but what about your clan council wont they complain about this?" harshi puts on a sober look and just nods before continuing "well they can complain as much as they wish. I may not be able to adopt him or place him within clan walls because of the fact the council will go behind my back and put that retched curse seal on the child's forehead but I can make it that if anyone stupid enough to attack him will dishonour the hyuga. So I doubt any one will try to go against that" the third hops up from his chair and walks to the windows. With a sigh he turns back and looks at the young head and just nods saying "that sounds like a very well thought out plan well I will let you be off to your family and I will discus this with naruto as I have a few questions I would like to talk about before the cloud comes hear to negotiate" 'ahah more like complain that we broke treaty and all that' the hokage mentally sighs. As harshi walks out of the door back towards his family satorobi collapse's into his chair and letting out a mumble that sounded a lot like "I am getting to old for this shit"

Satorobi walks in to narutos room and finds him sleeping peacefully and was about to leave but stoped when he heard "hey old man I know you are there so what is it?" satorobi turns back and looks at the now sitting naruto looking at the grin on his face and could not help but smile him self. "well naruto I wanted to talk to you about a few things …. you know cloud is going to be pissed at what you did to their shinobi but then again he did attempted to rape hinata after the kidnappi…" satorobi stops because of a high level killing intent and sees naruto giving it off with his tails flailing wildly but as soon as it came it stoped so plucking up the courage he continues "as I was saying u stoped it from happing so I would say he got what was coming to him but enough about that for now I came too see how you are doing and if there is anything I can get or do for you at the moment" naruto looks at the third and shakes his head but remembers something. "umm old man their is something" adopting a look that was never meant for a four year old he continues "if cloud comes here to discus what happened I wish to be there and second I wish to deliver the finishing blow to that man who hurt hinata" the third looks at the serious look at the four year old and by the look he was giving him no was not a answer so he just nods his head. He was about to turn around but once again he was toped by naruto's voice this time he was asking when he will be out. "I think in about a week but if u seriously wish to come to the meeting it is in 3 days get some rest and don't bug the nurses or I will not alowe you to attend" he waits to hear a uproar from naruto but his waiting was in vain as all naruto said was "ok old man" with that satorobi just walks out of the room thinking about what the villages truly did to brake the young boy.

Naruto is laying on his bed its been three days and kumo representees have finally arrived yesterday and the meeting is starting in a few hours and the old man said he was going to pick him up as he goes to attend the meeting. 'sigh' 'its is sooo boring hinata came a few times with her mother over the last 3 days and the nurses have been nice but wish all the women will stop playing with my tails and ears' **'o naru kun I know you like the attention you are getting'** naruto blush's before replying 'no I don't' kyuubi just laughs **'ooo you might be able to fool your self but not me naru kun'** 'hmp'. **'so are you shur you wish to go thru with this' **'yes he hurt hinata and remember what he said about another like me kumo if things go as planed she wont have to put up with it anymore and will be safe from ridicule in konoha' **'she huh how do you know it's a she not a he' '**because he said demoness meaning female meaning she.. Well nibi girl is what he really said but what ever' **'nibi huh I mustn't been paying attention at the time but how did she get caught and sealed beats me o well hope your plan works naru **_**kun**_**'**

Just as naruto finished his conversion with the kyuubi he see the door open up and out comes satorobi "naruto are u ready" "hai old man I am lets get going" naruto walks over to satorobi and they walk off to the kumo meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"what is the brat doing here and why douse he have three foxtails and fox ears?" one of the kumo nins spoke up but in a blur he was pinned against the wall by naruto's three tails one on his neck and the others holding his arms and legs "kumo nin"he spoke with venom in his voice "if you do not to see personally how I dealt with the kumo nin that kidnapped and attempted to RAPE one hinata hyuga I suggest u shut the FUCK UP" and thru he down on the floor and walked back over to satorobi. Every one was shocked a four year old could do that a jounin. All where getting frightened at pissing the boy off "naruto you know you should not have done that" satorobi spoke up "sorry old man but he pissed me off with that brat comment" satorobi nods and looks at the kumo nin that now finaly hoped off the floor looking at naruto with fear in his eyes and reseated himself with the other too kumo nins. "well we are all hear because kumo broke the terms of the alliance kumo nins what do u say to this keep in mind u have meet one of the wittinesses and we have 3 other anbu officers that can confirm the event as well as my self and harshi hyuga and 12 branch members of the hyuga clan" the three kumo nis look at each other and shakes thire head and just as satorobi was about to say something naruto pulled on his robs and whispered in to his ear "_umm old man can I say some thing" "what is it" satorobi whispers back "just terms of not having war. Just some one over there. a girl that has the nibi sealed in her I believe she gets the same treatment as me from what I got from that rapist nin so I wish to try and help her and dealing the final blow on that said nin" satorobi just nods_ "kumo nins" naruto spoke up "what do u want brat" naruto growled at this and u could see the nins get a fearful look in their eye but naruto just continued "as I was saying we want two things and they are not negotiable. First is the nibi girl un harmed" the kumo nins get a shocked look "and the would be rapist nin meets his end by my hand" the kumo nins look at each other and where about to say no when they hear naruto "and if to things I have said are not done there will be war and just to let u know I had kyuubi sealed in me and because of the incident of your nin kidnapping and attempted raping of hinata I am now a half demon and if you don't comply I will let kyuubi stretch her legs in I don't know lets say kumo" all in the room pale at hearing this and as kumo did not want to piss of 2 demons naruto and kyuubi they just agree to their terms. "very good now bring in the would be rapist" satorobi asks , just then two anbu drag in the limbless kumo nin and as soo as he see naruto he starts screaming about demons and tries to escape the 2 anbu to no avail. Naruto walks up to the nin and says "may demons spare you as I shur as hell wont" and plunges his hand in to the ninjas chest and rips out his heart spraying everyone in the area with blood and bone from his rib cage and more blood as he pops the hart like a balloon in his hand. "well I am going my job is done and I am shur old man will tell me all the details concerning the nibi girl just one thing what is her name" the kumo nins just looked on in horror and not wanting to piss him off all just yell "yugito nii" naruto nods and just walks off to get cleaned up. Once naruto left the room satorobi looks at the all in the room before sighing and mumbling "I am sorry I have failed u both minto kushina I have failed your son but maybe it is not to late" he looks at the rest of the people in the room and just says "well lets continue this meeting shall we"

Well hope u all like that chapter and sorry once again if thire are any typos and the long wait but I have been busy. Well I better start on the next chapter now

"To kumo and back"

And yes in this fan fic yugito is the same age as naruto and hinata. Fyi when all three start the academy at the age six not shur wther to have hanabi born then or when thay are seven hmm six year dif would be best and ye kohonamro not shur if his name is spelt right but yer it will have a hanabi X kohonamaro way later on in the story I mean like chapter 15 to 30 or something after the suna invasion hmm should I kill haku and zabuza hmm might think more on that o well stay tuned guys and don't mind the rant lol have fun.


End file.
